


Dark Snake

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [38]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dark, Haiku, Poetry, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Haiku of  dark snake.
Series: Haiku [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 1





	Dark Snake

Evenfall autumn  
An early, snake dark slithers  
beyond the gloomy


End file.
